


Baby Fever (Or A Baby For Michael)

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Pregnant Michael, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Baby Fever (Or A Baby For Michael)

When Michael walked into the dining room Adam was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee however he put both down when he noticed that Michael had walked into the room

"Good morning angel!" Adam said cheerfully 

"Good morning honey" Michael replied 

Michael and Adam kissed and then Michael sat down next to Adam at the table he put some food onto his plate and began to eat it all the while he had a nervous look on his face 

"Baby what's wrong??" Adam asked noticing the discomfort on his mates face 

"Um well where are the others??" Michael asks 

"Then went out why??"

"Well there's something i wanna tell you..."

"Ok!"

"But it's rather private"

"Well no one's here so shoot!"

Michael takes a deep breath 

"Adam i want a baby"

Adam just looks at his mate in surprise 

"W-What??"

"I said i want a baby"

"W-Why??"

Michael drops the piece of toast he's holding and then looks at Adam

"It's just that i look at Dean and Cas and Sam and Gabe and Luci and Balth and there kids and they look so happy and i just want what they have Adam! Were the only ones in our family who don't! And it makes me sad Adam!"

"It makes you sad we don't have a child Mike??"

"Yes Adam it does!"

"And you would carry the baby correct??"

"Yes i would"

Adam looks at his plate for a minuet before getting up and wrapping his arms around Michael 

"Ok" Adam says 

"Ok what??" Michael asks 

"We can have a baby"

"R-Really??"

"Yes really"

"Are you being serous?? Because i don't want you to do this i said i wanted one!"

"No Mike! I'm doing this because i wanna see you happy! That's all i want!"

Michael looks up at Adam with a smile on his face 

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to Mike"

Adam bends over and gives Michael a kiss which soon turns into two kisses and then three and then four and then five and then six and then seven and then eight and Adam carrying Michael up into there bedroom 

 

A FEW DAYS LATER 

 

Adam is sitting in the library reading a book about west Caribbean folklore when suddenly there's the sound of feet excitedly running across the hardwood floors. The library doors suddenly burst open and an excited Michael appeared 

"ADAM!! ADAM!!" Michael yelled excitedly

"What's going on babe?? Why are you so happy??"

"LOOK!!"

"At what??"

"At what??"

Michael sighs and then leaps forward landing in Adam's lap and knocking the book out of his hands

"AT THIS!!"

"What??"

Michael hands Adam a small white stick 

"What is it??"

"A pregnancy test"

"A pregancy...."

Adam's eyes get wide 

"Read it!"

Adam looks at the small screen on the little white stick and sure enough there's a plus sign that indicates Michael is in fact pregnant 

"You mean??"

"Yep! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes you are!"

Adam pulls Michael in for a passionate kiss before gently moving off his lap and then standing up

"Come on! Lets go tell everyone else!"

Michael smiles at Adam

"Alright"

The two then kiss and head out of the library to find the others and tell them the good news 

 

NINE MONTHS LATER

 

"I HATE YOU!!" Michael raged as another painful contraction ripped through him

"No you don't" Adam said smirking 

"YES I DO!! NOW WIPE THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE OR SO HELP ME!! AND ONCE THIS CHILD IS OUT OF ME NOT ONLY ARE YOU GONNA GET SNIPPED BUT WE ARE USING A CONDOM!!"

Adam just laughs 

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!! ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME!!??"

"No!"

"YES YOU ARE!! DAD DAMN YOU!! I SWEAR TO DAD!! I WILL CRUSH YOU!! I AM AN ARCH-AHAHAHA!! ARRRGHHH!!"

"Push! Push!" Balthazar orders 

"FUCK YOU BALTHY!!"

Balthazar just rolls his eyes

"AHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Push! Push! Keep pushing!"

"Come on baby your doing great"

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU!!"

Adam and Balthazar just look at each other and try there best not to laugh 

Several more painful contractions later and Michael and Adam's baby is almost out

'"I CAN'T DO THIS!!" Michael suddenly announces 

"What do you mean??" Adam and Balthazar each ask

"I CAN'T KEEP PUSHING THIS BABY OUT!!"

"But it's almost here!"

"I DON'T CAAAARRRREEE!! I'LL KEEEEPPP IT IN MEEEE FOREVER!!"

"No Mikey! Don't do that! It's a bad look!" Balthazar 

"Please baby! Just one more big push ok??"

Michael looks at Adam and then Balthazar and then gulps and takes a big sigh of air 

"One more??"

"Yes"

"Alright"

Michael grabs onto both Adam and Balthazar'a hands and takes a deep breath and then lets out one last push 

"OH MY FUCKING DAD!!" Michael screams 

And soon enough the cry's of a newborn baby fill the room 

Michael lets go of both Balthazar and Adam's hands and Balthazar runs over and grabs the baby and goes to clean it up and weigh it and wrap it in a blanket 

"WHAT IS THE SEX OF MY BABY??" Michael yelled at Balthazar 

"Uh just hold on a minuet" Balthazar replies 

'WELL HURRY UP!!"

Balthazar wipes the blood and junk off of the baby and then looks it all over before smiling 

"What?? What is it??" Adam asks 

"Looks like i'm gonna have a nephew to spoil"

Michael and Adam both smile 

"A boy Adam! We had a boy!"

"Yes we did sweetheart"

Adam leans over and kisses Michael 

Balthazar weighs the baby wraps him in a blue blanket and then walks over and hands him to the new parents 

"My beautiful baby boy!" Michael coos as he takes his newborn son into arms 

Adam smiles and kisses Michael on the top of the head 

"Oh Adam! He's so beautiful! Lets have 20 more!"

Adam laughs 

"Whatever you want honey"

Adam kisses Michael on the top of the head again 

"You've got everything you want now Mike are you happy??"

"Yes Adam i am the happiest angel in all of creation!"

Adam smiled and then leaned over and kissed Michael on the lips and then kissed there newborn on the top of his head 

"I'm glad i could make you so happy Mike"

Michael looked up at Adam and smiled 

"I love you Adam"

"I love you to Mike"

THE END


End file.
